


Smothering

by diemetzgermeisterin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Choking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: Will has to deal with his emotions regarding Hannibal framing him for murders he didn't commit. He didn't imagine choking Hannibal would be that arousing though.





	Smothering

Tick-tock, tick-tock. The timer in Will’s mind was close to hitting zero as he sat down on the soft chair. The buzzing of the oncoming beep grew louder as he was staring down at the shiny doorknob. It had been two months since he had last seen Hannibal Lecter. The waiting room was still exactly the same, just as Will had expected. From the velvety lining of the waiting room chairs to the paintings tastefully hanging on the neutral colored walls. Almost as if no time had passed.

His hands grew restless as he saw the hands of time edging onto 7.30 p.m., his appointment quickly approaching. The building was eerily quiet. It seemed Hannibal wasn’t seeing a patient at this time. Will slowly moved closer to push his ear to the door and he was met with the sound of soft piano music and scribbling of a pen. He tentatively knocked on the door. He heard soft footsteps pacing quickly over the wooden floors, on their way to open the door for the unexpected visitor.

 

“Hello doctor Lecter, may I come in?” Will spoke casually.

The look of Hannibal’s face as he opened the door was one of surprise, one that Will hadn’t seen before. The man hid his emotions well, but his empathy confirmed the expression was genuine. He held the door open for Will, who was quick to enter his office and settle down in the chair he had grown accustomed to.

“I hadn’t imagined you’d want to pay me a visit after you got out of prison Will.” Hannibal spoke, not yet sitting down opposite of Will but circling his desk. Scanning the desk Will quickly sees why. There is the scalpel that Hannibal uses to sharpen his pencils, because of course using a regular pencil sharpener is not enough for the former surgeon.

“What makes you think that?” Will speaks, feigning innocence. He knows why Hannibal is confused to see him. Will practically told him to go fuck himself.

“If I remember correctly your exact words were ‘The light of friendship won’t reach us for a thousand years.’ Am I correct to assume those thousand years have passed?” Hannibal asked, his expression blank as always.

“No. No certainly not. You still set me up.” Will huffed.

“Do you still believe me to be the Chesapeake Ripper Will? Even after proving my..” Before Hannibal can finish his sentence Will interrupts him.

“Don’t. Lie. I’d rather you stay silent than flat out lie to me doctor Lecter. Do that with the FBI, not with me.” Will’s expression is hard and angry. The months in prison haven’t done him well and he looks older than he’s ever been.  The bags under his eyes are so dark they seem more like bruises.

“Of course Will.” Hannibal surrenders. He flinches for a split second before regaining his composure.

“You put me in there while you were living your fantastic life, not worrying a single moment about me. I don’t even want to know how many people contacted you after the attack of Matthew Brown.” Will said. He left his chair and started walking towards the window, unable to look at Hannibal.

“What is this about Will? Are you mad to see me here alive? After all it was your intend to kill me.” Hannibal asks, not leaving his place behind the desk.

“It must be nice to have everyone so worried about you. Poor Hannibal, first he is accused of being a serial killer by an insane former FBI agent and then he is almost killed. I mean, it got you Alana. Hell, you even took over my place within the FBI, how’d that feel?” Will huffs out with a laugh. He’s mad, and deeply hurt and he has no intention of sparing Hannibal.

“Is that why you are angry with me Will? For people being worried about my wellbeing? Or for Alana making romantic advances towards me?” Hannibal asks, slowly approaching Will and joining him to stare out of the window. “If it makes you feel any better, the news of my attempted murder died out pretty quickly. The scars are fading quickly too. Soon no one will be able to tell what happened.” Shooting Will a gentle smile. He can’t bring himself to return it. The pain stings too much. He’s mad and he feels guilty about marking Hannibal in such a vile way.

“I can’t imagine that. If Franklyn had still been alive he would’ve send you a gift basket filled with cheese.” Will said and Hannibal smiled. He was seemingly growing more comfortable around him.

“He would, wouldn’t he? I was afraid you were killed that day. Thankfully you weren’t.” Hannibal spoke softly. “Why did you come here today Will?”

“I have to deal with you and my feelings towards you.” Will says. He is visibly nervous and starts rubbing his hands together.

“Will.” Hannibal says as he lies a hand on his shoulder. The gesture is meant as comforting but it makes Will’s skin crawl.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Will hisses at him. “You left me to rot in a prison cell you don’t get to fix that by simply giving me a shoulder rub.”

“I was convinced the judge would drop the charges. I tried my best to testify Will. I did not want you to end up in prison.” Hannibal says. He can see Will is getting more tense and steps back.

“You left me to be smothered in my own skin. You knew damn well it would eat me alive. You made me pay for sins you committed.” Will snaps at Hannibal. He turns towards the older man and his eyes are filled with ferocious anger. Hannibal walks backwards until the wall hits his back. His eyes never leaving Will. He’s not scared, but he is hesitant.

“Do you enjoy the fact that you made my skin crawl? That everyday felt like I was suffocating?” Will grits through his teeth. His hands fly up to Hannibal’s neck. He won’t strangle him, but he needs to show just how close he felt to choking for the past months.

“I’m sorry Will.” Hannibal gaspes through Will’s hold. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He chants until Will loosens his grip. Through his anger he failed to notice the tears streaming over his cheeks.

“You better be.” He hisses. He needs comfort as much as he needs to show Hannibal his anger.

He releases Hannibal’s neck completely and pulls him closer, crushing their mouths together in an aggressive kiss. He doesn’t care that his teeth clatter against the others, or if saliva spills from the corners of their lips.

“How does it feel to have created a monster?” Will speaks roughly against Hannibal’s lips. He pushes Hannibal back against the wall, covering the others body with his own. He can clearly feel Hannibal’s erection as he’s pushing his hips against Hannibal’s.

“Does it arouse you? Thinking of me alone in that cell, confused about myself as a whole? Thinking I was a killer? Beating myself up all day over it? Don’t even get me started on all the nightmares. Most of them involving you.” Will spat in his face.

He made quick work of untying his tie. He treats the buttons of Hannibal’s blouse with no care either. Buttons are send flying on the floor. One hand reaches down to palm Hannibal’s bulge through his pants, the other roughly pulling on his chest hair.

“Will.” Hannibal pleads.

“If you think I will give you what you want you’re dead wrong. This isn’t about you. This is about me. Show me how sorry you are.” Will says sternly.

Hannibal doesn’t bother undressing Will. He unzips his pants and pulls out Will’s hard cock. He massages it dry and it’s rough and uncomfortable and makes Will crave more. His hand moves towards the tip to rub circles onto the head and Will tries not to squirm under the touch.

“Do want you want to me. I deserve whatever punishment you intend to put me through.” Hannibal says breathily.

“Turn around.” Will commands.

Hannibal doesn’t have to be told twice. His hands are placed on the wall in case he needs stability. Will is quick to pull of his belt and undress him from the waist down. There is a soft glisten of sweat following the trail of Hannibal’s spine and it’s driving Will insane. He knew his psychiatrist had a nice body before he saw him stripped bare, but he never imagined quite how toned and muscular he was. Especially not his buttocks.

Will drops on his knees and bites harshly at Hannibal’s ass. The man above him hisses audibly, followed by a full body shudder. The mark is red and angry, but not deep enough to break skin. He spreads Hannibal’s cheeks and buries his face between his ass. He starts eating him out sloppily. He presses his tongue against the rim and pushes in. He is aware that his unshaven face Will give Hannibal a rash later but can’t bring himself to care. Hannibal’s strong thighs are trembling under Will’s touch. It doesn’t take long for saliva to drip down his legs. Will pulls back and stares at the debauchery he created.

“Where do you keep your lube?” Will asks.

“Second drawer of the desk.” Hannibal says panting.

Will is quick to retrieve the bottle and doesn’t waste any time squirting some on his hands.

“I did not say you could turn around. Face the wall Hannibal.” Will demands.

After eating him out one finger fits quite easily and Will is quick to add a second one. He wants to hurt Hannibal, but not injure him, so he takes his time stretching him. A third finger is added and Will starts rubbing circles inside of him until he finds what he is looking for. Hannibal lets out a small moan and Will knows he found his prostate. His other hand reaches around to grab his cock and starts moving up and down, following the rhythm he’s abusing Hannibal’s prostate with. Hannibal has trouble keeping his hips from thrusting into Will’s grip. His gasps and moans are increasing rapidly.

“Are you gonna come for me?” Will grunts into Hannibal’s ear.

“Yes, yes, please.” Hannibal pleads. His head falls backwards and hips are moving erratically.

“Yeah I don’t think so.” Will says before removing both his hands. Hannibal is still chanting ‘please’ but Will won’t let him come. His cock is resting against his belly, rock hard and an angry shade of red.

Will grabs the lube again and lathers it on his own cock. He bends Hannibal slightly forward before lining himself up with his hole. The push is nowhere near gentle and Hannibal inhales deeply at the overstimulation of his prostate. The pace Will sets is punishing and he feels blinded by the need to take what is his.

“Is this what you imagined me like all this time? Or did you expect me to be broken shell of a man when I would return to you?” Will huffs into his ear. The grip he has on Hannibal’s hips is crushing and the idea of leaving him bruised and sore brings him closer to his own climax.

His thrusts are increasingly more powerful and Hannibal is panting and pushing back against him. He’s letting Will take what he needs, because he needs it just as bad.

Will moves one of his hands moves from his hips to his cock and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts. The other hand finds his way back to the column of his neck and starts applying pressure. Hannibal starts shaking under his touch and pushes back with more force than before. The feeling of Hannibal’s heartbeat underneath his fingers intoxicates Will and his orgasm is quickly approaching.

“I’m gonna come Hannibal. You can let go too.” Will says in a rasping voice before releasing inside Hannibal, who grunts and releases onto the wall.

Will releases his grip on Hannibal’s neck and rests his head between his shoulder blades. He pulls out gently. Both the men stand leaning against one another, catching their breath.

“I apologize if I’ve hurt you. We’ll talk about this tomorrow ok?” Will softly says. He can’t bare to face Hannibal right now.

Hannibal turns around and pulls Will into a hug.

“I’m ok Will, we’ll talk about this tomorrow. I hope the light of friendship is a bit closer now.” Hannibal says as he caresses Will’s sweaty curls.

“Not quite close yet, but closer than thirty minutes ago.” Will says and he can bring himself to smile again. The anger has dissipated a bit and his bones are filled with tiredness. He knows tomorrow will be awkward, but necessary.

They”ll be ok eventually.


End file.
